


no tricks, just treats

by weonderlust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, hoshi dresses up as pennywise, i can’t believe he isn’t here, i’m not spoiling the rest, jun is mentioned, no i didn’t dress jeonghan as a girl, rich kids au, still can’t write maknae line to save my life, the we accidentally dressed up as a couple for Halloween au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonderlust/pseuds/weonderlust
Summary: When The BOO Crew (Seungkwan’s little gag trio’s name in honour of October) saves Jeonghan by dressing him up as Emily from the Corpse Bride, he didn’t expect Seungcheol to dress up as Victor.





	no tricks, just treats

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone had a great halloween!! if you didn’t celebrate it, i hope you had a great day nonetheless
> 
> some things to clarify:  
> 1\. i don’t celebrate Halloween  
> 2\. i have two more years of ‘A’ levels before i actually go to university  
> 3\. i don’t remember how corpse bride ended
> 
> to those waiting for jeongcheol pj au, i’m sorry you’re still waiting TT i’m still having writing blocks and i don’t know what to do for jeongcheol’s part in the pj au series

**_T_ ** _ittle Tattle_

_#October_

_Ah, yes. It’s that special month, again. Everyone can already smell the pumpkin snacks being sold and hear the candy wrappers being unwrapped here and there at Yeoreum University._

_The East Cafeteria has make it a duty to serve Pumpkin Spice Lattes for only a dollar for the rest of October. The West Cafeteria, not backing down from a challenge, has hung around (fake, thankfully) ghost and skeleton mannequins._

_The school in general has already started putting up spooky decorations, and the freshmen even painted a few Pennywise the Dancing Clowns on the bottom of walls of the North Wing and Babadook on the back of every class doors._

_However, the students are buzzing around excited for one main thing: Yeoreum’s Annual Halloween Party._

 

*

 

“Why does everyone in this school suddenly turns into little October slaves when the clock hits midnight on October 1st?” Minghao asks exasperatedly while also admiring the decorations the students has put up. “Junhui sent me those stupid chain messages _again_.”

Last year, Minghao moved here from Yeoreum’s division in China and as member of the Student Council, it was Jeonghan’s duty to be his “first buddy”. That was unnecessary though because a few months in and Minghao already mastered the arts of being a student at Yeoreum University and even trended twice on Tittle Tattle, the university’s own website (more like gossip page, if you ask the students).

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asks, “Not the chain messages. I know what those are.”

“I mean _that_ ,” Minghao points and Jeonghan follows his line of vision to see Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin who are dressed up as The Three Musketeers.

“Hello, pretty boys,” Seungkwan greets, handing Jeonghan a flyer. He supresses a snort when he reads the title.

_The BOO Crew presents…_

_CHILLS AND THRILLS!_

_Everyone’s favourite party (second only to Christmas, big thanks to our favourite models Wen Junhui and Kim Mingyu) is finally here: Yeoreums’s Halloween Party!_

“Do the university a favour and pass these around,” Soonyoung hands Minghao a stack of the flyers, “Spread the word. This university is too goddamn big.”

It is. It’s too big for Jeonghan. Sometimes, he feels as if he’s just climbed a mountain—and that’s just walking from the East Wing to the West Wing.

“ _Second only to Christmas, big thanks to our favourite models Wen Junhui and Kim Mingyu_?” Minghao reads out.

“Oh, yeah,” Seokmin says, “Junhui and Mingyu goes all out for Christmas parties.”

“ _They_ host the parties?”

“Yeah.”

Minghao lets out a ‘wow’.

“And _we’re_ hosting this year’s Halloween party!” Seungkwan says, a little loud and a little pride. “Junhui is still in Japan and Mingyu is too busy. It would be a shame if Yeoreum misses out on one year of Halloween party.”

Jeonghan crinkles his nose. “So, you stepped in line for duty?”

“That I did, my good sir.”

They wave them goodbye to continue their mission. Jeonghan and Minghao starts giving out the flyers students.

“What are you dressing up as? For the party, that is,” Minghao asks.

“I don’t even know if I’m going.”

That was a lie. He _always_ ended up going. It’s not like he hates these kinds of parties but Yeoreum always make it too big, inviting the other divisions. Both cafeterias are used for these occasions because of that.

“Why? Didn’t you win Best Costume of the Night last year?”

“First of all, I didn’t win—Joshua as Captain America did. Second, other boys from other divisions are always giving me the biggest headache when they come here—thinking they could just flirt and expect people to sleep with them.”

“That is… strangely descriptive. Did you…?”

Jeonghan almost drops half of the stack of flyers. “No, what the fuck.”

Minghao slaps the flyer on the wall. “Then who…?”

The other looks around before leaning in. “Jihoon,” he says and Minghao gasps. “It’s not exactly a secret per se, but it’s kind of taboo to talk about it. Ever since that happened, Soonyoung has been hella protective, even when he doesn’t show it.”

“God, that must have been terrible for Jihoon.”

“It was,” Jeonghan agrees. “Even when Jihoon does go to the parties, Soonyoung would always be in his sight. Rule number one to Yeoreum’s parties? Bring someone to accompany you—friends and/or dates.”

Minghao smirks. “Do you usually have a date?”

“No,” Jeonghan answers but he’s thinking of the cute boy in his Biology class. “I just hang around with my friends.”

Minghao nods and Jeonghan nudges him. “If Junhui wasn’t in Japan right now, I think he would ask you to be his date.”

“Shut up, hyung,” and he nudges him back.

 

*

 

It’s just a week before the Big Party when Jeonghan is hit with realization.

Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin (Jeonghan refuses to call them The BOO Crew) were surveying the library for students who are unaware of the party which, by the way, _impossible_ because Halloween parties are a huge thing at Yeoreum and everyone and their mothers all know about it, when they saw Jeonghan and Wonwoo by the window.

They slide into the seats across them. “Book worms.”

Wonwoo looks up. “Gag trio.”

“Uh, it’s The BOO Crew in October.”

Jeonghan opens his mouth to correct them. He isn’t a book worm—at least he doesn’t think so. He doesn’t own a bunch of books or even read them as a hobby like Wonwoo. He just works hard to keep up with his studies because that’s what got him into Yeoreum in the first place.

He’s not… well, he’s not as rich as his other friends. He had to work his ass off to get that scholarship and only by his sophomore year did he land a part-time job as a model, co-working with Mingyu and Junhui (who are almost full-time models now).

He shakes his head. Never mind.

“What are you guys going as?” Seokmin asks, frowning at the Psychology textbooks in front of him. He almost dropped Psychology in his sophomore year, saying it was hell and Wonwoo had to help, burning the midnight oil with him.

Wonwoo places his pen down and thinks for a moment. “I think I’ll go as—”

“—my boyfriend?”

Jeonghan pretends he didn’t flinch when Mingyu suddenly appeared, taking a seat next to Wonwoo and handing everyone each Burger King bags. “Picked these up after the meeting.”

Seungkwan mimics throwing up but he takes the bag, anyways. “The cringe couple is here.”

“We’re the perfect couple, and you’re just _jealous_ ,” Mingyu jokes, and Seungkwan sticks his tongue out.

Wonwoo hums, taking the burger from out of the bag, “I can’t go as your boyfriend, though.”

Mingyu frowns. “Why—”

“Because I can’t go as what I already am.”

“Babe!” Mingyu laughs and kisses him. Soonyoung hushes them because they’re in a library and giggling like a love-sick couple is not something the librarian would appreciate.

Seungkwan throws his hands in the air. “Disgusting.”

“But really, though. I think I’ll go as Jughead from Riverdale,” Wonwoo says, already leaning his head on Mingyu’s shoulder—Psychology assignment forgotten. “His beanie is cute.”

“You’re cute,” Mingyu smiles, “I think I’ll go as rich CEO—oh wait, that’s my future.”

Seokmin lets out a ‘That’s my boy, right there!’ and they high-fived.

“But alas, I don’t think I can go to the party that night.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Photoshoots?”

“Photoshoots.”

Soonyoung examines the burger before taking a big bite. “The life of a model.”

Jeonghan slams his book down (earning a few ‘Shhh!’ from somewhere) and mutters, “ _Shit_.”

“What?” Wonwoo asks and everyone looks alarmed.

“I forgot to pick out my costume.”

Rule number two? Always, _always_ remember to pick a costume early. Especially if you don’t want to have the same costume as the next person. Tittle Tattle marks that as number 43 under Most Embarrassing Things That Could Happen at Yeoreum.

“What the hell do I do? I can’t go there without a costume. That’s like committing a sin.”

Soonyoung agrees. “Tittle Tattle said that once.”

“That’s why we’re here, angel face,” Seungkwan coos, “The BOO Crew has a list of last minute costumes ready in hand.”

Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “Hit me.”

“Nicki Minaj.”

“I’m doomed.”

 

*

 

**chan my actual son:**

can’t u just wear ur shirt that says LIFE and give out lemons

**Me:**

i have a reputation

 

Jeonghan shakes his head at the thought of wearing that kind of costume. Besides, a freshman probably already used that.

He looks around his room. He’s ready to stay here, eat popcorns and drink his Pumpkin Spice Latte (which he got for free because the lady probably pitied him) and finish two seasons of Stranger Things.

 

**chan my actual son:**

u seriously can’t pity marathon Netflix

**Me:**

it’s not pity marathon

**chan my actual son:**

it is, hyung

come on

it’s the biggest party of the year

**Me:**

there’s still christmas. i’ll be fine, chan

**chan my actual son:**

: (

**Me:**

chan no

**chan my actual son:**

: (

 

Jeonghan locks his phone and is about to press _Play_ when his phone goes off with another _ding!_ and he groans.

 

**the boo:**

i found a perfect costume for u!!

**Me:**

pls don’t tell me it’s that pikachu onesie

**the boo:**

it’s not >: (

that pikachu onesie is a Legend

do not insult it

**Me:**

what’s this perfect costume again

**the boo:**

hold on!!! im omw!!

whats ur dorm room number again

nvm i found it

OH WAIT WRONG ROOM LMFAJSOHJ

**Me:**

its 410 jfc seungkwan

**the boo:**

ok

 

Seungkwan barges in with a huge black plastic bag on one hand and a white wedding veil on the other.

Jeonghan gives him The Face. “Really? What’s that supposed to be—trash bag bride?”

“Wait,” Seungkwan unwraps the plastic and pulls out a tattered white tuxedo. It looks grey and old, but it’s beautiful with its embroidered butterflies on the edges and tinted blue. “Isn’t it gorgeous? My uncle gave it to me when he went to New York and we found it in the back of my closet when we were searching for a yellow coat for Jihoon.”

“Is that—”

“A Corpse Bride wedding tux? Yeah,” he looks proud and Jeonghan thanks God for Boo Seungkwan.

“Oh my god, you’re a life saver! Thank you!” Seungkwan opens his arms for a hug and Jeonghan jumps right in.

“I know, I’m amazing. Come on—we need to die your hair blue—” at Jeonghan’s alarmed look, Seungkwan puts his hand up, “—just for tonight. We also need to make you look deader than you usually do, no offence. And—”

He looks at the television before looking back at sheepishly smiling Jeonghan.

“Were you really about to pity marathon?”

“It’s not—” he sighs. “Yes.”

Seungkwan pats his back. “With the BOO Crew here, you never have to miss out on any Yeoreum Halloween parties!”

“Are you still calling yourselves The BOO Crew?”

“As long as October is still rolling.”

Jeonghan thinks calling them The BOO Crew may not be a bad thing, after all.

 

*

 

After putting on the white veil on Jeonghan’s head, Seungkwan stands back to look at Jeonghan in awe.

“How do I look?” Jeonghan asks nervously.

It takes Seungkwan a few seconds before grinning, “I did a good job.”

They laugh before Seungkwan pulls out his phone. “A few pictures won’t hurt.”

 

*

 

**_T_ ** _ittle Tattle_

_#CorpseHusband_

_Here on Tittle Tattle, we love seeing students of Yeoreum wearing their costumes and being proud of it._

_The party has only started an hour ago, but I have already picked out a favourite._

_Boo Seungkwan, host of the Halloween Party, posted a few pictures on his Snapchat story showing what seems to be Yoon Jeonghan as the Corpse Bride. Rocking the Victorian white tuxedo and corpse make-up, Jeonghan is nominated for Best Costume of the Night._

 

*

 

Seungkwan had to meet up with Seokmin somewhere in the West Cafeteria (apparently, someone tried to pull a prank—flying ghouls and all) so that leaves Jeonghan walking alone to the East Cafeteria.

The make-up feels heavy on his face because he needs to look _dead_ and he refused to paint his face blue. Though, he gets all kinds of compliments from the students loitering the hallways. A junior even told him she hoped he wins Best Costume of the Night.

When he walks in the East Cafeteria, he immediately spots Wonwoo and Jihoon by one of the buffet tables.

“Hey,” he greets and when they turn around, they clap.

“It looks better in real life than on Snapchat. Seungkwan _really_ did a great job,” Jihoon says. “You’re trending on Tittle Tattle, by the way.”

Wonwoo nods. “Everyone is loving Corpse Husband. Your costume is amazing.”

“Back at you, Jughead Jones,” Jeonghan turns to Jihoon. “Wait, are you supposed to be—”

“Georgie.”

“Seriously?”

Jihoon shrugs. “Easy to set up and wear. All I need was a yellow coat, a floating red balloon and a paper boat.”

Wonwoo pulls out his phone to check Tittle Tattle. “ _And_ he’s still trending.”

“What is Soonyoung’s costume?” Jeonghan asks as he starts taking pictures of the Chocolate fountain at the buffet table.

As if on cue, Seokmin—who’s dressed up as Richie Tozier—goes on stage and everyone cheers, “Ladies and gentlemen, our favourite dance major: Pennywise!”

The lights change, the music gets louder and Soonyoung—dressed up as fucking Pennywise—starts breakdancing on stage. Jeonghan almost drops his plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.

“You got your answer,” Jihoon says, and starts to record his boyfriend dancing on his phone.

“Oh! Oh! What do we have here?” The screams get louder when Veronica Lodge—Seungkwan in white and yellow tee, booty shorts and gym shoes—struts on stage. “Give a round of applause for Veronica Boo!”

Pennywise, Richie and Veronica starts to dance in sync and the East Cafeteria is going crazy. Jeonghan already knows the three of them are trending on Tittle Tattle.

“Hey, babe.”

Jeonghan turns around to see Mingyu greeting Wonwoo with a cheek kiss. He smells like he’s drenched in so many kinds of perfume—expensive ones. Jeonghan sneezes.

“Bless you,” Jihoon says.

Wonwoo never looked as happy as he is now, “I thought you had a few photoshoots tonight!”

Mingyu pulls his boyfriend closer, “We finished early.”

Jeonghan is about to get more strawberries when Choi Seungcheol, also known as the cute boy from Jeonghan’s biology class, walks over to their group of circle and whistles, “Mingyu, coming to Yeoreum’s Halloween Party, _without_ a costume?”

He moves to stand next to Jeonghan and God, does Jeonghan need to learn to realize stuff faster because _Seungcheol is dressed up as Victor from the Corpse Bride_.

“What the hell,” he whispers but no one heard it.

Mingyu grins. “Excuse you, I _am_ in costume.”

“And what’s that?” Seungcheol smiles and Jeonghan swears his heart just stopped for a second. It’s like when he skipped a step on the stairs that one time and almost drop the trophies he was bringing to the Student Council’s meeting room.

“Christian Grey,” Wonwoo answers and Seungcheol is taken aback. Even Jihoon turns around to give Wonwoo a high-five. Everyone laughs.

“Glad you could make it, Cheol.”

“Glad to be here,” he winks at Jeonghan, “Nothing beats Yeoreum’s parties.”

Jeonghan suddenly needs to breathe.

“I— I’m going to get a drink.”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “The drinks are right here?”

“From the Eas— I mean, West Cafeteria.”

“Jeonghan, wait—” Seungcheol starts but Jeonghan shakes his head.

He runs.

 

*

 

He’s panting by the time he reaches the West Cafeteria and he regrets it so much. He remembers how much he hates going to the gym, and most importantly, how much he despises running.

But Seungcheol was there and he was so close that Jeonghan could smell the perfume he used (trust him—Mingyu was there and _he_ was drenched in perfumes) and they looked like a _couple_ and he couldn’t breathe—

Someone taps him at his shoulder and when he turns around to see Valak, he almost punched the demon right in the face.

“Whoa, whoa! Hyung, it’s me—Chan! You came.”

Jeonghan clutches at his chest. “Shit, Chan. You scared the hell out of me. Literally.”

“Really?” Chan beams, “Ah, I hope I could win Best Costume tonight,” When Jeonghan doesn’t reply, he realizes something is wrong, “Hyung, you okay?”

“What would you feel if the person you like dresses up as the counterpart of your costume, making you look like you’re a couple?” he says in one breath and Chan blanks.

“Unless the Crooked Man comes up to me, then I wouldn’t know.”

Jeonghan sits down on one of the benches against the wall.

“Is this… about Seungcheol?”

He looks up at Chan. “How did you know?”

“Well, the most obvious thing is that he’s dressed up as the counterpart of Corpse Bride.”

“Oh, God. I need a drink. I’m the epitome of thirst, right now.”

Chan giggles. “For water… or for Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan feigns a hurt expression. “You’ve been spending too much time with Mingyu and Minghao. You know what I mean, Chan.”

“Yeah, yeah. One drink coming right up. I think you should stay here, hyung. Most of the other divisions are here.”

Oh, great. Another reason why he regretted running to the West Cafeteria.

Valak glides across the room and Jeonghan only realizes it now that he’s wearing rollerblades. He smiles at the thought of Chan putting so much effort into his costume.

“I didn’t know they had costumes for corpse husbands. You have a pretty smile, by the way.”

Jeonghan looks up at what seems to be Clark Kent—complete with a suit, buttons unbuttoned to show the ‘S’ shirt underneath and glasses.

“Uh,” Jeonghan nods, “thanks.”

This could either go off in a good way and Jeonghan might make a new friend or this could go off in a bad way and he might need to punch a man.

Clark smirks, “Your costume looks really amazing, though. Bet it looked better on my bedroom floor.”

Bad way, it is.

_abort abort abort abort_

“Knock it off. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

A third person utters, and Jeonghan doesn’t even need to look at him to know it’s Seungcheol because he knows his voice. He feels a hand slide into his and _it feels warm, wow_. Trust him, the University is cold. Tittle Tattle never fails to write articles about people getting sick when Winter comes.

“Yeah? And who are you?” Clark raises an eyebrow.

“I’m from this division,” Seungcheol bellows, “and not really the kind of person you want to mess with.”

Jeonghan can see Seungcheol’s jaw clenching and gritting his teeth. He thinks maybe Clark Kent can sense it, too, because he leaves with _tch_.

Seungcheol lets go of Jeonghan’s hand and he supresses a whimper from the loss. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Jeonghan asks, confused.

“I know you can defend yourself but… I don’t know—instincts, I guess,” Seungcheol rubs at the back his neck sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” he smiles because Seungcheol is really, _really_ cute. “I was feeling annoyed by him, anyways.”

“So… Emily, huh?” He can see Seungcheol smirk even under the low lighting and Jeonghan remembers why he ran away in the first place.

“Last minute costume,” he deadpans.

Seungcheol’s jaw drops. “Last minute? Jeonghan, you look amazing! I don’t believe that’s last minute at all.”

“Well, you better believe it,” _really Jeonghan? You better believe it?_ “You look amazing, too—as Victor, I mean.”

“Thanks,” his smiles are really sending Jeonghan to Heaven right now, “Mingyu suggested it. If he didn’t, I would be stuck as Doraemon instead.”

Seungcheol laughs and it makes Jeonghan laugh and he almost says that he would look adorable as Doraemon but Chan glides over to them.

He hands the drink to Jeonghan, “Here you go, hyung. Oh, hi Seungcheol hyung.”

Seungcheol’s jaw drops again, “ _Chan_? Who did your make-up?”

“Soonyoung hyung. He even gave me rollerblades so I can glide instead of walk.”

“We need to show your costume to them—it’s sick as Hell,” Chan’s face lights up. Jeonghan smiles fondly. Seungcheol takes his hand in his again and ask, “Shall we go?”

Jeonghan can only nod, not trusting his words right now.

 

*

 

“ _Hannie_ ,” Jihoon hisses as he pats Jeonghan’s butt to wake him up.

The latter grumbles but doesn’t make any sign to sit up.

“Hannie,” Jihoon says it louder this time and Jeonghan groans. He hands slides out from his blanket over to his bedside table and picks up his phone. Checking the time, he places his phone back and faces Jihoon, one eye open.

“What? It’s only 8:41 AM. On a _Saturday_. Please shut up.”

“Student Council meeting starts in less than 30 minutes.”

At that, Jeonghan jumps out of the bed and runs toward the bathroom. “ _Shit_ —I forgot.”

While he is running around the room to get his clothes and make-up, Jihoon calmly sits on his bed, scrolling through Tittle Tattle.

“You’re trending.”

A shoe flies over Jihoon. “I thought that was only last night.”

“No, man, you’re trending at number one!”

Jeonghan puts one sock in, “What did I do this time?”

“Here,” Jihoon hands him his phone, “look at this.”

 

**_T_ ** _ittle Tattle_

_#CorpseCouple_

_Yeoreum University truly never disappoints. Another glorious Halloween Party, hosted by The BOO Crew, written down in our history book._

_But of course, what’s a party without a little rumour?_

_It seems that everyone’s favourite undead husband was caught smooching the famous Corpse Husband last night by the West Cafeteria after our damsel in distress was approached by a student of another division._

_Things were definitely alive that night after that kiss._

_We all love little cliché romance stories—and Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan’s is everyone’s favourite at the moment._

_Up next: Kim Mingyu as Christian Grey and freshman Valak winning Best costume of the Night!_

 

Jeonghan doesn’t care about the last bit of the article because—

“Smooching? _Damsel in distress?_ LITTLE CLICHÉ ROMANCE STORY?”

“Question,” Jihoon raises his hand like he’s in class, “did you really kiss him?”

“No! Oh God, this will make everything between us awkward. Just when I thought we were going to be the best of friends.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Jihoon takes his phone back and checks the time, “Worry about us being late to the meeting. We have about four minutes—”

With that, Jeonghan pulls Jihoon off his bed and out the door, not even caring about locking the door.

 

*

 

During the meeting, Jeonghan’s phone vibrates and Jihoon mouths at him to ‘open it’.

 

**wooji:**

i just realized there is a bigger problem.

 

**Me:**

what?

**wooji:**

why isn’t soonyoung in the top 3 trending hits on Tittle Tattle?

come on, we literally had pennywise the breakdancing clown.

 

Jeonghan mutes him after that.

 

*

 

“I’m just saying—Veronica Boo should have trended just a little longer than Christian Grey,” Seungkwan explains to Mingyu while they’re (secretly) having lunch in the back of the library.

Mingyu really didn’t want to deal with the students and teachers wanting to take a photo with Mr. Grey.

“Too bad—the public loves me.”

“And that wasn’t even a costume! It was just a suit,” Seungkwan scowls. “I’m offended. How did people even find out you were Mr. Grey?”

“Wonwoo tweeted a candid picture of me with the caption: mr. grey will see you now.”

“You guys are literally the most disgusting coupl—”

“Seungkwan. Mingyu,” Jeonghan says as he peeks over the book shelf when he took out a book, “have you seen Seungcheol?”

“I think he’s at the West Cafeteria,” Mingyu answers, “He’s helping with the clean-up crew.”

“Thanks!” Jeonghan places the book before taking it back to say, “Veronica Boo is iconic and should have trended until the morning.”

“Right? It is law.”

Jeonghan laughs at Mingyu’s expression and slides the book back in its place before heading over to the West Cafeteria.

 

*

 

Jeonghan doesn’t find Seungcheol at the West Cafeteria but at the Starbucks café in the South Wing. Seungcheol is sitting in the corner on a table for only two and he’s hunched over his assignments like he’s been there since seven in the morning.

Jeonghan hesitates, before going to the counter to order a drink and two red velvet cupcakes. He picks up his order and moves to sit across Seungcheol who when greeted, looks up, confused, before smiling sweetly, “Hi.”

Jeonghan smiles back at him, “Thought you would need a little sweetness amidst the bitter struggle of Physics.”

Seungcheol laughs at his joke, “You take care of the sweetness part way better.”

This boy will be the death of him, really.

They talk for a few moments (Jeonghan also learns that he’s trying out for the football team next in February and he almost chokes on the cupcake when he suddenly thought of sweaty Seungcheol) as the other finishes up his assignments and Jeonghan decides to just drop the bomb. There’s no point in tip-toeing, anymore.

“I wanted to talk about the Tittle Tattle article,” he says, sipping his drink to hide his nervousness and Seungcheol stares at him a little too long.

“Actually, me too. I’m sorry you had to trend like that because of me. I mean, your name and my name shouldn’t even be in the same headline.”

_Did he just—_ “What?” Jeonghan scowls and the coffee he’s drinking tastes even bitter than ever.

“I mean, let’s be real here. You’re _you_ and I’m _me_. To trend with your name next to mine is like, _whoa_ , you know? I’m saying you and I shouldn’t trend like that. It ruins image—”

Jeonghan looks down at his drink in disbelief, and here he thought Seungcheol was a nice guy. He glares at Seungcheol who looks at him expectantly and Jeonghan realizes he’s waiting for an answer to whatever he said. He gives him an answer, “I’ve heard enough.”

“Jeonghan—”

“Am I really that bad you don’t want your name to trend next to mine?”

“You got it all wrong— wait—”

He doesn’t.

(He hates how it feels nostalgic.)

 

*

 

Jeonghan seeks refuge in the East Wing, completely avoiding Seungcheol. He may not be part of the elites here at Yeoreum, but for someone to say they wouldn’t want to trend in the same headline as his name? That hurts.

And for that someone to be the same person he has been crushing (Jihoon and Wonwoo says it’s technically _not_ a crush, anymore, but whatever—same thing)? God, he can feel his heart breaking.

He whines about this when he texted Jihoon and he’s grateful that the East Wing is completely empty right now. Everyone is either out with friends or stuck in their dorm rooms doing assignments they should have done a week ago.

 

**wooji:**

dude you ran away before he could even explain what he meant

**Me:**

i may not pay attention a lot

but

i’m pretty sure i heard what he said

“it ruins image”

uh tf

**wooji:**

no you’re never going to be sure what he said

you wanna know why?

bc you fucking left!!!

before he could explain!!!!!

 

Jeonghan snorts, thumbs hovering over the keyboard and thinking of a reply when he hears heavy footsteps running behind him. His first thought was: _what the fuck?_ and had stopped walking to turn around when he remembers all the ghost rumours Soonyoung and Mingyu used to tell.

There were also a few articles on Tittle Tattle about the lady in white who would climb on the outside walls to tap on windows, asking to be let in, and articles of the teachers shutting down the North-East Wing mainly because a student _had been brutally murdered_ there.

The footsteps are now louder, closer, and Jeonghan takes baby steps forward when—

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

Okay, that wasn’t a ghost. Before he could fully turn around, Seungcheol tackles him to the floor, pinning his wrists beside his head. No, it’s not like those scenes you see in k-dramas. It hurts, and Jeonghan regrets not going to the gym for the past few months.

“Cheol— what the fuc—”

“Promise me you won’t run away.”

“Let me go, you big, dumb—”

“ _Promise me_.”

Jeonghan stops thrashing around and looks him directly in the eyes. Seungcheol’s face is just centimetres above his—so close that if Jeonghan even makes the slightest of move upward, they would kis—

“I promise.”

“Good,” and then Seungcheol is off him, “I’m not going to let you run away, again. This isn’t freshman year, anymore. This isn’t some slow-burn story or movie that always has the person waiting for a whole year, for chapters, to explain. Nuh-uh, you listen.”

Jeonghan is still on the floor, looking at him, bewildered out of his wits.

“When I said our names shouldn’t trend in the headlines, I meant that I didn’t want you to be embarrassed by me. Come on, You’re Yoon Jeonghan—part-time model, everyone’s favourite soon-to-senior, one of the most known Student Council member—and I’m just _me_ , you know?”

Hold on.

“No, I don’t know,” Jeonghan cuts him off before he could say the next sentence to his speech, “The boy who’s in front of me is not the boy you were about to insult. Don’t you _dare_ insult yourself to compliment me. Thank you, Cheol, I appreciate your praises but if you’re going to degrade yourself in the making, you can keep it.”

Seungcheol blinks. Slowly, a smile appears and then he’s laughing.

“What?”

“I’m literally so fucking in love with you.”

The world suddenly feels like it stopped spinning on its axis. Jeonghan’s eyes widens and Seungcheol smiles bitterly.

“Ever since freshman year.”

Jeonghan finally stands up, and when Seungcheol expects him to run away again, he doesn’t. Instead, he rushes towards him, into his personal space, and cups his face with both hands. Seungcheol’s arms make its way on his waist to balance the both of them because really, they’re _both_ dumfounded by each other.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, but it’s loud enough to put stars in his night sky.

“ _Jeonghan_ ,” and then they’re kissing. Soft and gentle—everything he had expected.

 

*

 

When Jihoon finds them at the Starbucks café, having a late lunch, he winks at Jeonghan and gives him a thumbs up.

 

*

 

**_T_ ** _ittle Tattle_

_#Sweethearts_

_Bad news: Rumours stay rumours—fake and unnecessary._

_Good news: Rumours has brought our new lovebirds together._

_The students at Yeoreum has spotted Seungcheol and Jeonghan, our Halloween’s Corpse Couple, being all lovey-dovey and generally, very happy._

_The freshmen and sophomores told us insiders at Tittle Tattle that looking at them is, and I quote, “like reading scenes in shoujo mangas that everyone read when they were in high school”._

_Honestly? After seeing them in the library helping each other out on their assignments—I, too, believe we’re witnessing a romance manga._

_Seems like Mingyu and Wonwoo have a rival with the potential to take their place as the Perfect Couple of Yeoreum University._

 

“Hold on, I thought Soonyoung and I were the perfect couple?” Jihoon remarks to Wonwoo and Mingyu, after reading the newest article. They’re under one of the big oak trees at Yeoreum when all their phones notified them of a new Tittle Tattle article.

“You’re like the background couple,” Mingyu says, busy putting flowers in Wonwoo’s hair.

“Elaborate.”

“There but not there.”

“I will not hesitate to beat your ass—”

Mingyu looks over Wonwoo’s shoulder to look at his phone and beams when he sees his name is still trending.

“Christian Grey is totally a hit.”

“You _are_ pretty hot in a suit,” Wonwoo mutters, turning his head to the side to kiss Mingyu on the lips. They hear Jihoon grunting and muttering, ‘ _Jesus’_.

“Never mind. You guys can _keep_ the perfect couple title,” Jihoon stands up, waving his hand dismissedly at them, “Miss me with that nasty stuff.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might become a new series: svt as rich kids !! if you have any ideas on what majors the members would take, comment it all down! i would love to read every headcanons you share c;
> 
> you can also scream at me on tumblr @ hoseokfuls
> 
> \+ this fic was inspired by tales of new york by flowerfairies!! that fic is My Life


End file.
